Hark to the Musical Rain
by RinaluffsPokemonboys
Summary: Genesis always took it upon himself to make sure Angeal was okay.


Yeah so I don't know where this came from. It came to me in the middle of science class while I was in between awake and asleep. Uhm... enjoy? Thanks Ziggy for betaing~ The Poem is "Song of Myself" By Walt Whitman.

_The youth lies awake in the cedar-roof'd garret and harks to the musical rain..._

A drop of rain fell from the clouded sky, falling hitting the window with a dull splatter. It was quickly followed by another, and two more after that, falling and hitting the window, creating a chorus of voices. Thunder in the background roared, and lightning flashed, completely the orchestra.

The man inside of the apartment sighed softly to himself, and pulled his tightly woven shirt over his head. His clothes had gotten soaked on the run through Midgar. He had known it was going rain, but it couldn't bring himself to drive the short distance, and he couldn't have not gone out.

The reason why was tucked into a dry pair of jeans. It was a book, and it was damp, but only slightly. On the only-slightly-damp cover was a sketch of a man. He was tall and broad, reminding one of a mountain man. His face was covered in white-black scruff, and on his head sat a well worn hat. No, it was not LOVELESS, which was a bit of a shock for the male himself. It felt as if he was cheating, or something of the like. But Genesis Rhapsodos was sure the Goddess would forgive him this once, as it was only this once. He ruffled the back of his auburn hair, attempting to fix it the best he could.

Another bout of thunder rolled in, and Genesis left his apartment, switching off the light and locking the door behind him. He was located on the First-Class SOLDIER floor, along with his two comrades and one or two others. He was headed for Angeal's place tonight, as was often the case. He didn't have to bother knocking, and instead turned the door knob, allowing himself inside.

The lights were off, covering the entire apartment in a dark shade of blue. It was warm though, the heat was on. Angeal was in there somewhere. Genesis found him in the living room, the first room off the hall. He was hunched over, focusing quite deeply on a book – too deeply, in fact. Genesis was quite the type to bury himself in a book, he knew exactly how one looked when submersed in one.

"Good book?" He asked, announcing his presence to the owner of the apartment. He stepped closer, and as he did, it was obvious to the SOLDIER eye that Angeal's eyes were not moving; they were focused tensely on the first word, of the first page. "You know, reading entails moving your eyes and absorbing the letters. Unless, of course, you're trying to trying to burn a hole in the page... than by all means, do continue."

"Hm?" Angeal's head lifted slowly, Mako eyes glowing like Genesis was sure his own were. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Well _that's_ not unexpected... the rain's coming down quite hard." Genesis gestured to the closed blinds. "How are you managing?" He asked, pulling the book from his pocket and sitting down on the couch a cushion away.

"I'm doing fine." Angeal said, finally closing the book and setting in back into the wicker basket that held all the magazines and books Genesis brought over, that of course, were rarely touched.

"Just fine?" Genesis frowned and patted his lap. "I don't like that sound of that. It sounds so... dreary. Much like this weather. Come."

Angeal sighed softly and turned his body, lying himself down on the couch, his head resting on Genesis' lap. He blinked, and stared up a Genesis. "Your hair is wet."

"I ran out for small adventure, thank you." Genesis said, looking back down at Angeal, his hand stroking his hair back away from his face. It had been years since they were children, and Genesis still would never forget that it had been this tall, strong, manly man, who had run to his house numerous times, because he was scared of the thunder. Even now, Genesis knew that the thunder still unsettled him. It wasn't the noise, or the lights – as a SOLDIER they had both dealt with far worse – but Genesis knew there was just something that threw Angeal off. "How are you now?" Genesis asked, after a few more moments of stroking his cheeks and hair.

"Mm... content." Angeal said, his eyes closed.

"Now you see? That's a proper answer." Genesis smiled to himself, and with one hand, flipped the small, damp book open to the beginning page.

" Is it LOVELESS?"

Genesis shook his head, chuckling once. "No... this is something I picked up earlier. Just a small change..."

Angeal gave just a small nod, and made himself comfortable against in Genesis' lap, managing to ignore the roaring storm outside.

The words began to flow from Genesis' mouth, coming out elegantly like music.

"_I believe in you my soul, the other I am must not abase itself to you,  
And you must not be abased to the other.  
Loafe with me on the grass, loose the stop from your throat,  
Not words, not music or rhyme I want, not custom or lecture, not even the best,  
Only the lull I like, the hum of your valved voice..." _


End file.
